


Soft and Only

by actualimouto



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualimouto/pseuds/actualimouto
Summary: Sonia kisses Gundam. Gundam kisses Sonia.





	Soft and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes guess who's having sondam feelings on year 2k17  
> I wrote this on my phone at 3am w/o spellcheck i'm sorry for all the typos and ooc-ness I don't know how these kids work

The first time Sonia kisses Gundam surprises them both.

She didn't plan it. Sonia and Gundam were close, but their relationship hadn't quite reached that point yet. There had been occassional - albeit very brief - hand-holding but that was pretty much as physical as it had got.

And then - one evening; Sonia is spending her time with Gundam like she's become used to doing, and before she catches herself, he kisses him. It's only on the cheek and it's more a touch of her lips than a real kiss, but Gundam's reaction is still incredebly, well, _cute_.

His face turns red as a beet and he averts his eyes from Sonia's, hiding his lower face with the fabric of his scarf. Sonia can see that Gundam's body is tense, and though he is cute, she regrets being too impulsive - she should have at least asked.

"Sorry, I- I didn't mean to upset you", Sonia says, worried.

Gundam shakes his head vigorously, but doesn't say anything.

"... You don't mind?"

Gundam nods firmly. Sonia beams at him, relieved that her fleeting kiss wasn't too much for the boy.

"Thank goodness!"

Gundam looks at her, and for a moment, their eyes meet. Sonia smiles, and he looks down again.

"...Lady Sonia."

"What is it, Gundam?" Sonia asks when the other speaks for the first time after the kiss.

Gundam pauses, taking his time to get the words out of his mouth. Sonia lets him, feeling the tiniest bit of guilt for finding his squirming so... endearing.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I... k-kissed you too?"

Sonia feels her heart beat faster in her chest. She smiles softly at him, nodding.

"I wouldn't mind that all, Gundam. In fact, I think that I would like that very much."

Gundam releaves the rest of his red face, and he flinches when Sonia reaches to take his bandaged hands to hers.

"Could you.... close your eyes?"

Sonia does, unable to stop smiling.

She waits and seconds pass by. For a moment she thinks that Gundam isn't going to do it - she can feel how his hands tremble in hers and she knows that he's nervous.

And then she feels it - a soft, warm touch against her cheek that only lasts a moment but still makes her heart to skip a beat.

Sonia opens her eyes, and Gundam's looking at her. He looks like he wants cover his face with his scarf again but can't - Sonia is still holding his hands.

Sonia knows her own cheeks are red but she's sure they're nothing close to Gundam's face. But he doesn't avert his eyes, and somehow that makes Sonia even more happy than the gentle touch on her cheek she had felt but a moment ago.

Sonia and Gundam don't kiss again for a while, but the two of them - much to Souda's horror - are seen walking hand in hand whenever they were spending time with each other.

Which is to say, more often than not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> They're just. So cute so goddamn cute bye


End file.
